Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing clogs in a drain line and, more particularly, to a tool adapted for attachment to a drain line for delivery of a pressurized flow of water thereto for removal of a clog within the drain line.
Discussion of the Related Art
It is common for drain lines in sinks to occasionally become partially or entirely clogged, which results in a backup of water emitted by the sink faucet or otherwise introduced into the sink basin. The presence of a clog in a drain line can lead to a buildup of bacteria, algae and other debris that propagates the clog. Therefore, it is important to remove the drain clog in a timely manner.
One common prior art method of clearing and/or preventing clogs in a drain pipe is introducing a liquid or gel clog removal product into the drain line. Typically, these liquid or gel products include sodium hydroxide, sodium nitrate, sodium chloride and aluminum, and are not particularly safe from an environmental standpoint. Another common prior art method of removing drain clogs includes use of elongated mechanical tools sized for insertion into a drain line for manually loosening the clog. While each of these methods is useful for their intended purpose, neither provides a quick and simple method of completely flushing out the clog in the drain line.
Therefore, with the foregoing reasons in mind, there exists a need in the art for a tool that is easily securable to a drain line for delivering a pressurized flow of water therethrough in order to remove a partial or complete obstruction therein.